marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Brigid O'Reilly
|gender = Female |title = |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Luke Cage (mentioned) Cloak & Dagger (15 episodes) |actor = Emma Lahana |status = Alive (merged with Mayhem)}} Detective Brigid O'Reilly is a police officer who transferred from the New York City Police Department to the New Orleans Police Department. Suspecting that James Connors was a corrupt cop, O'Reilly led an investigation in order to find evidence against him and arrest him. Teaming up with Kenneth Fuchs, who she briefly dated, and Cloak, she managed to get Connors' confession about murdering Billy Johnson. Shortly after however, she discovered that Fuchs had been brutally assassinated. She tried to keep helping Tyrone Johnson once he was framed for Fuchs' death, but she was taken prisoner with him under Connors' orders. O'Reilly then managed to help contain the outburst of Terrors both inside the precinct and in the streets, but she was ambushed, shot by Connors. However, she was hit by energy emitted from a valve, splitting her in two. Her doppelgänger, Mayhem, was the embodiment of her rage, while the other doppelgänger was left with no anger. Biography Early Life NYPD Brigid O'Reilly was a detective for the New York City Police Department at the 29th Precinct Police Station in Harlem. During this time, O'Reilly made several drug busts in the neighborhood.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense She also was good friends with Misty KnightCloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories and had learned a couple of tricks from reporter Ben Urich.Cloak & Dagger: 2.03: Shadow Selves O'Reilly eventually moved to New Orleans.Luke Cage: 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right Working in New Orleans First Investigations O'Reilly went to investigate the case of Rick Cotton, who had seemingly been attacked and stabbed in a dark alley. Leaving her cup of coffee to Kenneth Fuchs, she entered the alleyway and found the scene. She then interrogated Cotton's friends, who she suspected to have witnessed the scene, and they gave her an identikit of Tandy Bowen. O'Reilly then tried to locate Bowen. During a stakeout, she was approached by Fuchs, who gave her back her cup with his phone number on it. O'Reilly ultimately got the name of Bowen's boyfriend Liam Walsh, who she arrested.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints in the hospital]] O'Reilly later went to the hospital where Cotton was recovering from his injury in order to know more about the event. She remarked that Cotton's wounds on his face resembled fingernails scratches and that he had been found with his pants unbuckled, meaning that O'Reilly suspected Cotton to actually have attempted to rape Bowen. O'Reilly then went to the Bowen Residence, where she met Melissa Bowen, Tandy's mother. O'Reilly was told by Melissa that she had not seen Tandy in weeks, although O'Reilly insisted that she believed Tandy to be a victim. O'Reilly then left her card to Melissa before departing. Later, as O'Reilly prepared to leave with her car, she was approached by James Connors, who gave her Cotton's driver's license and claimed to have found it on a drug addict's body. Although O'Reilly replied that it did not fit other evidence, Connors called the case closed and left. Moments later, O'Reilly was called by Bowen, who accepted to meet her. They met in O'Reilly's car and O'Reilly explained that she was forced to end the investigation and apologized to Bowen, who left the car.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Suspecting Connors in the New Orleans Police Department Station]] Due to what had happened regarding the case of Rick Cotton, O'Reilly grew suspicious towards James Connors. As it happened, immediately after she had sex with Kenneth Fuchs, who she had started to date, in his police car, she received a phone call informing her that Tyrone Johnson, who knew her thanks to Tandy Bowen, wanted to speak with her. O'Reilly met him at the New Orleans Police Department Station, but despite admitting that she thought Connors was hiding something, she told Johnson to let go his hopes of having Connors arrested for the Assassination of Billy Johnson, partly because she did not fully believe Johnson's story. Johnson then suggested that they could arrest Connors on drug dealing charges as he had seen him trading cocaine with a drug dealer. Therefore, O'Reilly decided to follow this lead. While reviewing reports of drug busts in which Connors was involved, she was approached by Fuchs, who she told about her suspicions that Connors had actually arranged for his own drug dealers to exert monopoly in New Orleans. O'Reilly decided to attract Connors' attention. She interrogated Liam Walsh, who was still in her custody and who gave her the name of a drug dealer he knew about, Laurel. O'Reilly found her and confiscated the cocaine she carried, getting information about how the drug deals were made. Then, O'Reilly let Laurel go and brought the cocaine back to the police station. She went to a quiet room and began snorting lines of coke. As she expected, Connors found her and told her that he was not going to arrest her, as she understood her need for the drugs. Much to O'Reilly's satisfaction, Connors joined her and began complimenting her, stating that they should work together, which was precisely what O'Reilly hoped for. Assassination Attempt ]] O'Reilly kept investigating the drug dealing in New Orleans, methodically following, arresting and interrogating drug dealers from different spots of the city. However, she was not able to follow the tracks back to the man in charge of the whole business. Worried that her search could put her in harm's way, especially regarding James Connors, Kenneth Fuchs tried to warn her about the dangers of it. Later, O'Reilly was approached by Connors and explained to him where her investigation had led her. As Connors suggested to help her and go for a cruise in the city, O'Reilly accepted, catching Fuchs' worried look before leaving. While O'Reilly was driving, Connors told her that she had to think like the ones she was after if she wanted to arrest them, although O'Reilly retorted that this could cause her to become one of the bad guys she was chasing as a cop. Suddenly, Connors told her to stop her car as they approached a group of drug dealers, who ran away. While Connors left to chase them, O'Reilly attempted to find the bag they had dropped before fleeing, but she could not find it, unaware that it had actually been taken by Tyrone Johnson. O'Reilly joined Connors, who was seemingly brutally interrogating Kev before letting him go. O'Reilly explained that the bag had seemingly disappeared, which forced them to end their cruise and return to the New Orleans Police Department Station. However, O'Reilly was once again approached by Connors, who claimed that he might have a lead on O'Reilly's target who they could arrest in the evening. Therefore, O'Reilly and Connors went to Buildwell Wood Shop. O'Reilly was told to wait for five minutes outside while Connors would try to find their target. ]] O'Reilly did as she was told, unaware that Connors was actually plotting with Duane Porter to murder her as she had come too close to them. She then entered the lumber mill and Porter attempted to kill her, but O'Reilly reacted quickly and shot him in the chest, killing him. She and Connors then heard Johnson screaming in horror before Porter's death and he ran away, being chased by Connors but to no avail, as O'Reilly leaned on Porter's body.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors Arrest of James Connors O'Reilly went to visit Kenneth Fuchs and confessed about how she felt after shooting Duane Porter. She was also more determined than ever that James Connors was hiding something and claimed that she would arrest him. This prompted Fuchs, who officially called O'Reilly his girlfriend, to answer that he would help her in this endeavor. O'Reilly then returned to the New Orleans Police Department Station, where Connors asked her to look at an identikit of Tyrone Johnson he had made following the events at Buildwell Wood Shop. Knowing that Johnson was in danger, O'Reilly went to the Johnson Residence and told him that Connors was hunting down and that he had to lay low. However, Johnson refused, claiming that he wanted to have Connors arrested for the murder of his brother Billy and that he no longer trusted O'Reilly to help him with that. O'Reilly and Johnson then discussed the fact that the day was of Billy's death's anniversary and O'Reilly remarked that Connors seemed particularly nervous, hinting that he also remembered the date. 's plan]] Later, Johnson went to see O'Reilly and Fuchs at the latter's home and explained that he had a plan to get a confession from Connors. Indeed, Johnson intended to wear a disguise and pose as Billy's ghost haunting Connors, exploiting his fear so that Connors would admit his crime. However, O'Reilly and Fuchs deemed this plan far too dangerous for Johnson, and in response, Johnson showed them his cloak and displayed his powers to prove them that he could survive the encounter with Connors. ]] Therefore, O'Reilly accepted to collaborate with Johnson. She called Connors, pretending that Fuchs had spotted the kid he was after near the docks, and showed him an identikit representing Billy. Although Connors told him that the drawing did not fit, O'Reilly insisted and convinced Connors that it was his target. As they walked through the docks, Johnson appeared in front of them, but O'Reilly pretended not to see him while Connors ran to chase him. Eventually, Johnson's plan worked and Connors confessed his crime, which was recorded by Fuchs, leading to O'Reilly arresting Connors. ' corpse]] O'Reilly brought Connors back to the police station and logged the recording as a piece of evidence. She and Fuchs then celebrated on their achievement and decided to have pancakes on the day after, sharing a kiss in front of Connors. They also briefly discussed Cloak's powers, with O'Reilly being only slightly surprised by it due to what she had witnessed with Misty Knight. However, when O'Reilly arrived at Fuchs' in the next morning, she was horrified to discover the body of her boyfriend, who had been brutally murdered with the corpse being put into the refrigerator.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Going Rogue Kenneth Fuchs]] videos would keep me behind bars?|James Connors to Brigid O'Reilly|Back Breaker}} O'Reilly remained crying in Kenneth Fuchs' house when the coroner arrived to pick up Fuchs' body and proceed to the early investigation. She then noticed some blood on the umbrellas near the door and eventually found the bat that had been used to bludgeon Fuchs to death under a couch. However, before she could decide what to do with it, the bat was taken by the coroner, who asked an officer to get O'Reilly out of the place. ]] O'Reilly went to a bar and got heavily drunk, hearing more and more officers who had come here as well to mourn Fuchs, commenting on how a great policeman he was. O'Reilly then heard James Connors, who had been released, making a eulogy for Fuchs. Noticing the same kind of bat she had found in Fuchs' house hanging on a wall, and knowing that Connors was somehow involved in the Assassination of Kenneth Fuchs, she took the bat and hit Connors from behind. However, Connors retaliated and violently beat her up, leaving her in pain on the floor as he stated that they were not even. O'Reilly painfully returned to her car, where she received the general call ordering all available officers to go and arrest Tyrone Johnson, who had been framed for the killing of Fuchs.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker However, O'Reilly knew that he was innocent and tried to help him to escape from the police, and especially Connors. She found him as he was running away from a group of policemen during a Mardi Gras parade and told him to get in her car. However, Johnson was caught by the policemen and refused to use his powers to escape because of the crowd of potential witnesses. As a result, both Johnson and O'Reilly were arrested.Cloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony Collapse Terror in New Orleans O'Reilly and Tyrone Johnson were brought back to the New Orleans Police Department Station and locked up in a storage room, which made O'Reilly fear the worst as they had not been officially detained. She told Johnson that he should use his powers to escape, but since his cloak had been confiscated by the New Orleans Police Department, he could not fully control his abilities. O'Reilly then attempted to convince Lafayette, who was guarding them, to let them go but he refused to listen to her. Johnson tried, in turn, to persuade Lafayette by telling him on how he counted on the NOPD to protect people like him and by appealing to Lafayette's sense of duty to overcome his fear of James Connors and the other corrupt policemen. This worked and Lafayette almost released O'Reilly and Johnson, but the arrival of Daniels prevented him from doing so. Connors then arrived and explained that both of them would die. While he explained his plan, O'Reilly broke her thumb so that she could get free of her handcuffs. bursting into the New Orleans Police Department Station]] While they were being taken out of the police station, O'Reilly broke free of her cuffs, but the police station was immediately attacked by a Terror. Although he was incapacitated, one policeman touched him, turning him into a Terror as well, which led to a violent outburst inside the police station as more Terrors invaded the building. O'Reilly and Cloak made their way to the weapons room, where O'Reilly rid Cloak of his cuffs and they armed themselves against their enemies. As Cloak insisted on helping, O'Reilly told him to stay safe before going to fight the Terrors on her own. ]] During the Outbreak in New Orleans, O'Reilly helped Cloak and Dagger by shooting at Terrors from a roof, thus enabling them to progress towards the Roxxon Gulf Operations Facility. Before she could follow them, however, she was found by Connors, who shot her multiple times in her bulletproof vest. As O'Reilly leaned onto a valve, Connors shot at her again, releasing a powerful energy outburst of both Darkforce and Lightforce. The second bullet hit O'Reilly and seemingly killed her, and Connors then dropped her body into the water. Split Personality 8 Months had since she was recused from the water however Brigid unknowingly at the time lost a part of herself. Along with her ability to shoot an gun which everyone chalked up to mental trauma however as time went on her supervisors at work grew impatient with her having no progress. She also kept in touch with Tyrone an wanted fugitive by giving him head ups about police presence and gang presences areas so he would be more stealthier not counting on him going all vigilante on the gangs until he gave her evidence (that legally couldn't be used) much to her exhaust. She came onto the crime scene, clearly frustrated at Tyrone and Tandy making them leave. She made an anonymous call and went out to throw up not having the stomach for the scene where she meted her doppelgänger who proceed to knock her to impersonation her. Internal Turmoil To be added Reunited To be added Defeating D'Spayre To be added Personality As Tyrone Johnson remarked, O'Reilly was one of the few goods and honest members of the New Orleans Police Department. She was driven by a keen and acute sense of justice and was willing to do her best to conduct her investigations and arrest the criminals whose activities poisoned the lives of New Orleans. As such, O'Reilly was prepared to cross some lines, like taking drugs to attract the attention of James Connors, who she suspected, and was fearless in her plans, although some people like Kenneth Fuchs tried to warn her against her own bravery. Despite being willing to risk much to achieve her goal, O'Reilly was not willing to let others risk their lives for her. Thus, on multiple occasions she refused to let Cloak assist her in her plans, stating that it was too dangerous for a civilian, and a teenager at that, to go and fight against the criminals. She only accepted to collaborate with Cloak once he demonstrated his powers to prove to her that he would be safe. However, she also grew annoyed of his attempts of cleaning the city by stealing from the drug gangs, as he did not understand that it would only worsen the power struggle in New Orleans, leading to more violence, whereas O'Reilly had a deeper understanding of the rules and the way that drug trafficking worked. Due to her experience within the NYPD, O'Reilly had already witnessed plenty of seemingly weird events and individuals. As such, she was not that impressed by Cloak's powers, mentioning to Fuchs that it reminded her of her friend Misty Knight. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': As a seasoned police detective, O'Reilly was trained to handle various firearms. She demonstrated her ability to shoot and her quick reflexes when she took down Duane Porter mere moments before he could shoot her, despite Porter knowing that she was arriving whereas O'Reilly did not know what she would face. She later used a rifle to shoot multiple Terrors to help Cloak and Dagger. *'Expert Investigator': O'Reilly was a skilled detective and was able to quickly and correctly deduce aspects regarding the crimes she investigated on. As such, she correctly inferred that Rick Cotton, who posed a being the victim of an assault, had attempted to rape Tandy Bowen. She was also able to investigate on James Connors' possible involvement in drug dealing in New Orleans, and Connors feared enough that O'Reilly could reach him that he tried to have her killed by Duane Porter. Equipment Weapons *' ': As a NOPD detective, O'Reilly carried a handgun. She notably used it to shoot Duane Porter moments before he was able to kill her. *'Sniper Rifle': During the Terror in New Orleans, O'Reilly carried a sniper rifle which she used to shoot Terrors that were trying to attack Cloak and Dagger. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': During the Terror in New Orleans, O'Reilly wore a bulletproof vest for protection. Facilities *'29th Precinct Police Station': Working for the New York City Police Department, O'Reilly used to work at the Harlem precinct with Misty Knight before moving to New Orleans. *'New Orleans Police Department Station': As a NOPD detective, O'Reilly spent most of her time in the New Orleans police station, where she conducted a deep investigation on James Connors and his involvement in the drug dealing activity in the city. She frequently arrested and detained suspects, including Liam Walsh. O'Reilly was also briefly imprisoned in the police station by Connors. *'Brigid O'Reilly's Apartment': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother *3 Siblings Allies *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight - Former Colleague and Friend *''New York Bulletin'' **Ben Urich † *New Orleans Police Department **Duchamp - Superior **Kenneth Fuchs † - Former Colleague and Love Interest **Lafayette - Colleague and Temporary Enemy **Levy - Colleague **Paulson - Colleague **Wyatt - Colleague **Newman - Colleague *Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Mina Hess *Adina Johnson *Evita Fusilier *Papa Legba *Mayhem - Doppelgänger and Former Enemy Enemies *Rick Cotton *Liam Walsh *James Connors † - Former Colleague and Attempted Killer *Laurel *Kev *Duane Porter † - Attempted Killer and Victim *Harrison - Colleague *Daniels - Colleague *Terrors *Uptown Block Kings **Solomon *Money Hustle Gang *Andre Deschaine/D'Spayre † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Brigid O'Reilly was a police detective who pursued, and eventually allied, with Cloak and Dagger. She was killed with poisonous gas by corrupt policemen, but the effects of Cloak and Dagger's powers when they tried to save her eventually resurrected her as Mayhem, a ruthless vigilante who targeted and killed drug dealers. Behind the Scenes *Angel Lia Spitale was a stunt double for Emma Lahana in the role of Brigid O'Reilly. References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:New York City Police Department Detectives Category:New Orleans Police Department Detectives Category:Heroes